The Door of Light
by Lyanire
Summary: Just a collection of missing and future moments between Gemma and Kartik.


AN: Hello everyone! I've recently just finished reading AGaTB and Rebel Angels and I absolutely loved them. This is just going to be a series of fluff mostly featuring Gemma and Kartik, so if you're looking for an actual plot, your probably looking in the wrong place. But you never know...a polt might miraculously appear. That's all for now! Read and Review please!-Lyanire

Personally, I thought I was rather clever sneaking out of Spence earlier than necessary, leaving me plenty of time to find my way to our meeting place and take in the glory of winter at the same time. Unfortunately the so-called glory of winter has definitely worn off. I am absolutely freezing and I wish desperately that I never found the note on my dresser from Kartik, that I was safe and warm in my bed oblivious to the blistering winds. I take a step closer to a large pine tree hoping to block the blast of cold wind. Instead I find myself ankle deep in a snowdrift. Forget my room up at Spence. I wish I were India where snow was just a figment of my imagination.

_Snap_

I whirl around quickly throwing myself off balance and right down into the snowdrift. I am torn between tears and embarrassment-tears because I feel I am one step away from severe frostbite and embarrassment because of what, or should I say whom, threw me off balance. Kartik towered over me his dark curls falling into his deep brown eyes, a smirk gracinghis full lips. I stare up at him expectantly, waiting for him to come to my rescue like a gentleman, but I am sorely disappointed as he just stands there and his smirk grows wider.

"I did not think you were so fond of the snow, Miss Doyle."

I glare at him. Teasing is never tolerable when you are cold and wet and not to mention sleep deprived.

"I am not, Mr. Kartik. I was merely waiting for a gentleman to come to my rescue, but obviously there isn't one here," I say bitingly as I attempted to get up on my own.

Before I have the chance to register the cold gnawing at my hands, Kartik has grabbed them and pulls me up roughly. Startled, I fall against him and he quickly steadies me. I purposely avoid his eyes and make to pull away from him, but he holds on tightly to my hands.

"Your hands are freezing."

"Well, I've only been standing out here waiting for you for who knows how long and then you go and leave me sitting in the snow, Honestly-"

The words die on my lips and a small gasp escapes them. I watched mesmerized as Kartik rubs my hands between his, blowing softly on them. My eyes are glued to his beautiful lips as his hands set mine on fire. My mind gets away from me quickly, imagining his hands and lips doing other things that bring a blush to my already pink cheeks.

"Is that better?"

I can only stare dumbly at him, my mouth hanging open. After a moment or two of gaping I finally manage a small nod.

"Good," he smiles at me with just a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips, "I am sorry I kept you waiting."

"You should be,"I sayattempting to regain my composure, but my voice is croaky and a smile graces my lips, "Apology accepted only if you answer one simple question," I continue, pausing for dramatic affect, "Why in the world are we out here to begin with?"

Kartik's confidence wavers slightly, a thing I have rarely seen, and somehow I know what he wants and I am excited. Before he can speak I answer my own question.

"You want to see the realms."

I do not ask him, I tell him. He looks at me, unsure of where her stands.

"Yes…"

I cannot stop the smile from breaking out onto my face and I grab a hold of his hands.

"You must picture a door of light. Close your eyes and concentrate."

I watch his chocolate eyes disappear behind his long lashes and I am content with the knowledge that I am trusted. I allow my own eyes to slip shut and I picture the familiar door. I feel the magic course through my veins and Kartik's hands grip mine tighter. After a moment I slowly open my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Kartik."

I watch his eyes fill with awe at the sight of the glowing door.

"Beautiful," he whispers breathlessly.

I smile fondly at him.

"Yes it is. Are you ready?"

He looks at me and I feel his eyes bore through me and I stare right back at him. He looks years younger like a child on Christmas who just got the one thing he wanted the most in the whole entire world. He smiles brightly at me and nods. I let go of one of his hands and grab the intricate handle and pull the door open. Blinding light swallows us and I pull him in through the door, smiling broadly and proudly.

"Welcome to the Realms, Kartik."


End file.
